1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash device, particularly to a flash device having a plurality of connection portions to which a plurality of light emitting units are attachable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flash devices attached to cameras for use, there has been a flash device in which a control unit and a light emitting unit are attachable as separate units as proposed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-229106. In the flash device proposed in this Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-229106, the control unit including a flash charging circuit, a light emitting control circuit and the like is attached to a camera main body, further the light emitting unit for the flash is attached to a tip of a photographing lens of the camera, the control unit is connected to the light emitting unit via a cable, and accordingly the device is used. This type of flash device is used mainly at the time of macrophotography in many cases, and the light emitting unit is changed in accordance with a subject, or a plurality of light emitting units may be attached.